Misconceptions
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: What if when House and Cameron gave it a go House screwed it up?


Doctor Allison Cameron turned and hurried down the bustling corridor tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. The vision of what she'd seen burned into her retinas.

Rebekah, please. Allison and I are together now." House said raising his free arm to keep them apart. Rebekah slumped defeated and House let his arm slide back to his side. Her shoulders started shaking. The sound of her sobs filled the room. House tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. She leant into him and her sobs subsided as she buried her face into his chest. He stayed upright and stiff, never relaxing into her waiting embrace. Rebekah raised her head and looked at her ex-lover, then raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. House jerked away, but she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. She leant forward and kissed him again, wrapping herself around him.

Allison stopped and looked around herself. She was in the Reception area. Patients wandered aimlessly around and she just stood there amidst the usual hospital chaos. Nothing went into her head, the only thing she could think of was what she'd just seen. A nurse walked up to her.

"Dr. Cameron? Can I help you?" She turned to look at the nurse and shook her head, her dark hair swinging freely escaping from its hairgrip.

"No. Err, no thanks. I'm fine." She said and watched as the nurse walked off shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Really." She said trying to convince herself. When it didn't work she turned and grabbed a patient's file.

"Miss Roberts." She turned back to see a pale young woman approaching.

"Right, let's go into Exam Room Two. Okay?" She said and started walking towards the room, her patient trailing behind her. She ushered the woman into the room and started to inquire over the reason of the woman's visit.

A few minutes later an out of breath Doctor Gregory House burst through the door.

"It wasn't as it seemed and what are you doing?" He said as soon as he registered her rummaging through the drawers.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to treat this woman and you're interrupting. In other words I'm trying, attempting to work, which you're obviously not too bothered about!" She said her voice at an ominous level. She set down the clipboard she was holding to avoid the urge to smack him round the head with it. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Look, we need to talk about, maybe we should both calm down. Let's talk about this shall we?" He said in the best soothing voice he could manage which needless to say wasn't that good. She just glared at him.

"No! I will not calm down! I've just seen you with someone other than me making out in your office! I'm sorry, but I thought that given we were in a relationship, it was only going to be me who had that experience! Apparently I as wrong!" She yelled and stormed out leaving her astonished patient and a shocked House. She stopped at Reception and turned to face him.

"I mean why would you wanna be with me?" She yelled then resumed walking away.

"Wait! Allison, wait!" The use of her first name made her stop. She turned slowly to face him.

"What?" She said quietly, "Any other lovers I should know about?" She said angrily. He looked up at her shocked. As he started to walk towards her he spoke.

"That woman was Rebekah. My ex-lover. You are the only woman I want. She kissed me not the other way around."

"Yeah well you could have fooled me. Now I'm going to go home, unless you have any objections?" She said bitterly and turned, starting to walk away from him. House glanced around him and saw Cuddy and Wilson had joined the party of listening nurses.

"Say it. Go on, cause otherwise you're gonna lose her. Right her, right now." His best friends James Wilson said. Next to him Doctor Lisa Cuddy nodded her agreement. House turned his attention back to Cameron retreating back.

"Allison! Wait! I do have an objection! Don't go!" She froze, so he carried on.

"I don't want you to leave because i…err…because I …I love you." He finished and watched as she slowly turned around.

"Really?" She said stunned. Not quite believing he'd just said that in front of all the Staff at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He nodded. She smiled and walked back towards him.

"So, I guess you weren't lying." A sad little voice said, "But don't you worry. I will get him back." Rebekah emerged from the crowd and looked at the couple, then stalked passed them. Cameron grabbed hold of her arm as she passed and whirled her around.

"You so much as come near him or me. Or anyone who knows him from here. Or even where you know he goes after work. I will not hesitate to take action to or after you." Cuddy stepped forward.

"And also you will have all of her friends and Wilson after your blood." She said and looked at her menacingly. Cameron laid a hand on her friend and boss's arm and turned back to her waiting lover.


End file.
